


【三观欠费系列】新婚快乐

by DAyUNi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAyUNi/pseuds/DAyUNi
Summary: 又一则主播题材





	【三观欠费系列】新婚快乐

凌晨的波士顿静谧，叶子互相摩擦的声音徐徐地传入耳中。我就坐在窗台边刷着手机，蓝光照了一脸。手机里的气氛烘托了我周围清凉的氛围，里面的每个人都笑着，他脸上幸福的笑容一如既往，她身边的女子穿着长白色的婚纱，还有他们周围那一张张熟悉又陌生的脸。

我拢了拢自己的毯子，头靠在窗镜上，苦笑。

新婚快乐啊—— 

伤心吗？遗憾吗？也不会，就是有些唏嘘。原来有些事情过去之后真的就和没发生过一样，原来有些事情如果我不说他不说，真的就没有人会知道。现在的他娶了一位姑娘，姑娘据说是个幼教，特别会处理人情世故也很会和小朋友相处；他继承了父亲的小公司，说不上大富大贵也算是绰绰有余；以前的那些兄弟朋友都还在身边，白天大家各自奔忙，晚上也各自过上了现充生活，唯有午夜之后还能上网打几盘游戏……  
他过得好，我其实也不差。我交过男朋友，后来也交过女朋友，都是和平地分开；工作也很顺利，偶尔还能公费出游。看世界一直都是我心之向往所在。也就是夜色渐浓以后我才有时间看看曾经这些占据我大半人生的人如今都过的好不好。

我念大学那几年认识了他们，那时候大家不过是二十岁上下的年轻人；没有了十几岁的孩子们那种中二的傲慢却也么还没有步入社会，被生活抹去棱角；我认识他们的时候只是因为好奇，只是想知道同年龄段的年轻们过的跟自己有什么不一样。我发现他们比我更快乐，他们身边有一年四季刮风下雨都愿意一起打游戏的天亮通宵的朋友，他们有喜欢的事物，并且把它看作生命里的全部，打怪升级就是使命……他们也上学，他们也有三次元的生活，但是卸下三次元的身份之后，还有一个都是彩虹阳光的二次元生活。

后来认识了他是意外。我没有见过他，也很少有过他的消息，很长的一段时间里我纯粹把他当作了我看的主播们的朋友之一。当然，他也不会认识我。

一直到大学毕业之前我以为这一切会延续下去。我会继续看他们直播，我会继续羡慕他们有这样的生活，我私心里也许觉得他们填满了我空缺的那一部分，就像他们也会羡慕我丰富的三次元生活。我毕业那年跟他们其中的几个人见过面了，我才发现秉去二次元那一层滤镜以后他们都跟我一样，都是站在人生的十字路口徘徊不前的少男少女。所以，那之后，原本无话不谈的网友渐行渐远了。也许大家也发现，我们在对方身上找到的救赎，不过是我们自己以为的美好。所以，那之后，他们依然还是一起开黑一起怼天日地的兄弟，但三次元的那一面却越来越保留。所以，那之后，我依然还是直播间的观众，却再也找不回我当初在他们身上看到的肆意和洒脱。所以，那之后，他们仍然会和我聊天爆肝，却看到了他们曾经频频夸奖的充实感也充满了现实写照。

那一年我大学毕业，刚满二十二，他们也一样。那一年，我们不再是那群沉迷二次元和网上生活就能得到满足的年轻人。

他又是什么时候进入到自己的生活的？是见面前那个春天吗？还是见面之后的那个暑假？

见面前那个春天，我第一次知道了他真正的名字。我们约了他，但是每次发消息都得等上半天才会回复。当我们所有人都在议论旅游的景点和住宿的时候，他一言不发，安静如鸣。后来，我订机票的那天，他却意料之中地爽约了。可也是因为这样，他在那场顺利但却不完全快乐的见面之后还保持着原来的样子。那年暑假大家或多或少都现得有些消沉，面对那群装作若无其事麻痹有话不说的朋友，他始终没能问出口。兜兜转转，转到了我的身上，支支吾吾地问了我见面那几天到底发生了什么。当时候我们俩一定不晓得，那年暑假那句问候，改变了彼此后几年的生命轨迹。

找到工作后，我的生活发生了翻天覆地的改变，牺牲了朝九晚五的规律换来的必然是全天候开机随时随地上班的工作。有一天我就意识到，我似乎已经很长时间再也没有看过直播，也没有再和那群少男少女们说过话了。唯一还留在置顶的，居然是他。

刚开始工作那几年，我搬到了纽约，过上了人们的美国梦。那边的生活节奏相当于北京上海，流落在异乡的异客，亚洲人的特征像是盏聚光灯，时时刻刻都在吸引别人审判的异样眼光。我记得那几年我似乎永远都在工作，匀出来的一点时间都要留给自己去爬山看海，真正的成为了一个三次元生活极度丰富的现充。唯有，置顶的，还是他的对话框。

有一天我从以前的网友们的动态中看到了那群少年们永久停播的消息。我清楚地记得我心紧了一下，无数的画面和记忆涌现在我的脑海里像跑马灯一样一瞬而过，原来不知不觉中，也已经过了四五年。我们终究要回到现实世界，要找一份父母都能认可的工作，找一份能够让自己不在忧虑房租的工资，然后接受自己不会成为游戏里能击败所有大boss的虚拟人物，接受自己长大了也成为了那芸芸社畜中的一人。看到之后我也给他们几个分别发过消息，但是最后我的置顶，又还是他。

也许就是因为暑假之后我的置顶一直都是他，所以当工作压力大需要宣泄的时候我就顺手点进了他的头像对他倾诉；我面临乡愁却不想对家里人报忧的时候也曾哭着给他发消息；我在外国看到外国的月亮，外国的海，都会随手拍下照片发给他；甚至是我想找个人说说大学那几年的事情，都只能找他。

一开始他找我是因为那次见面之后大家反常的态度，我没有瞒他，把我的想法都告诉他。我以为他又要半天之后才会回复，却没想到我第一次收到了一个秒回。我记得发过来的是一个苦笑的表情包。

【我认识他们的时间比你长，我也想过见面的时候会把这些大家隐藏在底不愿意面对的事情摊开，我本来也想或许摊开之后大家能更坦诚地相处。】

他看着我们安排行程和住宿，看着我们对见面满怀期待，只有他一个人意识到即将会发生的事情。他也选择了逃避，他选择爽约，不愿意直面大家的幻想碎落一地的样子。

这个话不多的男生，总会听着我说一些他完全听不懂的话。他看到消息之后会发来一个表情包，询问细节，把我情绪不稳定的时候，精神不好的时候……说过的话都记住，然后当我再说一次的时候会提醒我我以前也说过。他总是漫不经心，却有能够在你最意想不到的时候说几句让你感到温暖的话。也许就是因为这样我才会动了心吧。

他也会分享他的生活。他会说说他妹妹念大学却成天不务正业，说着说着发现其实当初他也是这样。他也会说毕业之后换了几份工作都是因为老板压榨新人。有一次我感觉他交了女朋友，就问了他，却不想他也没藏。女朋友生日，过节过周年的时候送的礼物偶尔也会参考我的意见。虽然他们后来分开了，但他还是会说说那群主播们的近况，会笑说谁谁谁又被甩了或是谁谁谁居然升职了。

他还在原来那座城市。所以我说，我去找你。

他母亲看到我的时候也以为我是他们家未来的媳妇儿。听到我不过是一个认识了许多年的网友之后，下巴都掉地上了。

然而我也很惊讶。他很好看，戴着眼镜，刘海盖过了眉毛，因为不怎么出门所以很白净，跟我想象中的他截然不同。其实他也不是很好看，没有我上学时候同班的男同学帅，也没有我工作时候隔壁单位那位混血上司好看，比他好看的人我掰掰手指，应该能数出二三十个。可是我还是觉得他好看。

我去见他那一次距离现在也很长时间了，那此见面很多其他的记忆已经变成了碎片。每每想起来也依然是朦朦胧胧的，唯有那个江边还很清晰。我仿佛能够记得江边每个浪波的起伏，也能够听到江水拍打在墙上的声响，甚至是那一晚上的风有多冷我想想还会颤颤。我记得我们俩逛了酒吧街，不太敢喝多，微醺之后就离开了酒吧街顺着江边边走着边聊着。我记得我一直想去牵他的手，可是我也没敢。

走了一段时间之后我看了一眼手表，惊讶地发现已经午夜了，抬头却看见他坐在了江边的凳子上看着我。

我俩一言不发地看着眼前的江。江的两边都是酒吧街，灯红酒绿的，大冬天也依然有很多身材诱人的姐姐们露着长腿和胸。反观我和他，带着厚厚的围巾，还有厚重的冬衣，完全看不出也是刚刚从酒吧街走出来的人。  
“第一次见面就喝酒，不愧是我们。” 他说

我和其他人见面的时候才二十二岁，如今却已经二十八岁了；跟其他人见面的时候我还是个入世未深的女孩儿，可如今我也混过纽约的酒吧跟老外拼过酒的女人了；跟其他人见面的时候我会一边开黄腔一边红了耳根，如今我却不只是想要说说而已。

“谁家网友二十八了面基还去游乐园玩？” 别人不会，但我们会。

“我第一次知道你的时候还是我大三的时候。” 他比我大两年，大三那年我大一，是我刚接触他们的时候

“那时候就知道了？” 以前我一直以为是我先知道了他，可他居然这么早就知道我了吗？

他后来就没说什么了，就只是笑笑。

“这次回来什么时候回去？” 他问我

纽约那家公司我一做就做了六年，积攒了很多经验和人脉，也让我产生了想单干的想法，而事实是我也确实辞职了。

“暂时可能不回了。我辞职了，有想要做的事情。” 

“嗯。” 

每次想到这里又会开始嘲笑当时的自己脑子里乱糟糟的想了很多东西。那一晚真的很冷，那天白天在游乐园吹了一整天之后去喝酒，接着有坐在那里吹了快一个多小时的江边风。

大概是酒精上脑吧，我试着靠在他的肩膀。他比我高得多，只要一歪头就能靠到他的肩膀。可好笑的是我碰到之后就马上的弹开，摊开之后又嫌弃自己不争气。

“嗤” 耳边传来他偷笑的声音，可没等我抬头就看到他伸出手把我的头再次拉到他的肩膀上，并且轻轻地摁着，不让挪开。我就把手覆上了他摸着我头的手，轻轻地握着。

“付霄，当我的炮友吧？” 

一个不用负责任，却可以暧昧不断，也不用承诺明天和未来的女伴。

我是喜欢他的，也想过要跟他在一起，但是更长远的，我却看不见了。当时候我已经二十八了，如果谈恋爱那势必要以结婚为前提，可是我真的要跟他结婚吗？不我不想，他是家里的独生子，他父母还念着抱孙子，可是我不擅长处理小孩子，也不喜欢小孩子，我甚至不想有自己的孩子。他如今早九晚五的在办公室上班，将来或需要接手家业，但是我憧憬的却不是这样的生活。我喜欢他，却没有办法跟他想象过一辈子，我的成长背景，我的教育带来的观念，还有我的家庭……

我和他在网上认识，把这些因素都屏处在外，可是当我们再次回到三次元，这些因素就无法视而不见，他就像是一座山，惶惶地耸立在我面前。

所以那晚上我们在酒店过夜。

我没想到我的第一个男人会是一个网友。

他真的很温柔，他在我耳边呼气，低低的喘息。他做爱的时候会说话，会开玩笑地说那些我平时在聊天时喜欢用的骚话，说的时候还会坏气地笑。他的手掌很大，能完全握住我的胸部；手指很长，进入我的时候还能感觉到微微突出的指骨，也很灵活，抽动的时候许是把我当作键盘那样摁压，力度不重却都摁在我的敏感处。他摘了眼镜之后就几乎看不见了，所以会凑得很近来看我，舔的时候我甚至能够感觉到他呼在我里面的热气。他也白，所以来回好几次之后就看到他流汗，胸都会发红，还有被我不小心抓破的后肩，都让我移不开眼。

但是他也没什么经验，接吻的时候我俩都特别笨拙。他以为我在美国待了这些年肯定交过伴侣，但是我没有。每次接吻都止不住嘴角流下的唾液，而且总会磕到牙齿，可就是这样还都是要吻到不能呼吸为止。他戴安全套的时候还戴不进，反复试了几次才戴进去，就跟他进入我的时候一样。刚开始的时候也会因为太早就开始快速抽动所以早泄，结束的时候我们都一脸懵逼。那时候我们除了前入和后入根本不会其他的姿势，证实了理论一百分实践不及格的道理。

很快，我在他隔壁的城市定居了。

我们时不时就会见面，会到处逛逛，也会一起去网吧，甚至去过动物园和一些3A级景区。就算不见面我也能发消息，会说暧昧的话， 偶尔也会开通话，听着他的声音自慰，也听过他在我耳边自慰的声音。那时候我的衣柜里多的是他喜欢的内衣款式，因为不管我们什么时候见面，为什么见面，晚上都会上酒店。时时刻刻地互相提醒，我们只是固定炮友。

后来我们的技术都肉眼可见地进步了。他越来越会挑逗，有时候正片还没开始我就会先去一次，他会笑我，也会调戏我，说我水很多。当然，掌握了持久的秘诀之后他越发持久，虽然他不是特别大，但是也绝对有比平均大一些（大概吧），加上三十分钟以上的持久度，第一次之后我的汉水就会把我头发都沾湿。三十岁的男人在我印象中体力都有限，可这个男人却是个一晚上最少四次的男人。男人后来对我的身体越来越熟悉，也开始解锁越来越多的姿势和道具。在他身上，我甚至第一次知道跳蛋在里面开到最大的感觉是什么。

可是不变的，还是他在我耳边说话的样子；还是他喜欢近近地看着我说话的样子；还是他的手在我身上游走的样子；还是我喜欢看着他在我身上用力的样子，还是我喜欢喜欢喜欢他的样子。  
最后我们分开得很平静，一如我们刚开始的时候那样平静。

他遇到了更适合他的女孩。三十三岁了，找到一个适合的人不容易。他告诉我的时候神情很痛苦，仿佛是个做错了事在认错的人。

三年。

当时候我摸了摸他的脸颊，给了他一个很深很深的舌吻。那一个吻比任何一次都要激烈，我的舌头撬开他的牙齿，仔细地尝遍他嘴里每一个角落。最后，把他的眼泪都擦了。

“我要回美国了。这次回去，就不回来了。” 这句话，我准备了三年

他看我把公寓里的东西清空，把他喜欢得内衣都扔了；他看我把我的东西都装进箱子里送往波士顿；然后送我离开，一直到确认我安全着落，一直到确认我的新地址，一直到一切都安顿好后，他才回头去追那个适合他的女孩儿。

我一度以为他们会闪婚，可是我没想到要等快三年才等到他们订婚的消息。

但是今天他终究是结婚了，他身边站的还是那群主播，有的人已经把头发剪短了，有的人学会了打扮，也有人长胖了，但是大家都确实长大了。

认识十六年，终究是看着他从当初那个逃避现实的少年长成如今这个能够肩负一家之主的男人。

新婚快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> 人生又有多少个十六年了。


End file.
